dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Chi-Chi
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Earthling |Gender = Female |Height = 163 cm (5'4") |Weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |Date of birth = November 5, Age 737Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 |Date of death = Age 796 |Address = 439 East District |FamConnect = Future Ox-King (father) Mother Future Goku (husband) Future Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather-in law) Future Bardock (father-in law) Future Raditz (brother-in law) Future Gohan (son) |Counterparts = Chi-Chi Chi-Chi (Goku Black's timeline) }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Chi-Chi in Future Trunks' timeline. Appearance Future Chi-Chi appears nearly the same as her counterpart (save for several strands of loose hair). Her outfit is the same as her present self wore in the Android and Cell Saga (except for the pink bun holder). Personality Future Chi Chi looks to be a extremely depressed and sad woman in this timeline due to the loss of her husband from the incurable heart virus, and that her only son is battling the Androids before eventually getting killed by them. Biography Background Future Chi-Chi's biography was exactly the same as that of her main timeline counterpart up until the Trunks Saga in August of Age 764 when Goku travels back to Earth via Instant Transmission and kills Frieza and King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The History of Trunks'' In her timeline, her husband Future Goku died of his heart disease and cannot be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls, due to his death being a natural cause. As she cried and mourned the loss of her husband, the Earth is dominated by the Androids, all of the Z Fighters (excluding Future Gohan) are killed by Androids 17 and 18 and because of Future Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls disappear forever as all of the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back which also kills Kami. Future Chi-Chi is one of the very few survivors. A few years after Goku's death, Chi-Chi is shown at the age of 43 and still lives in her house on Mount Paozu, with her father Future Ox-King still visiting her often. She eventually loses her 23-year-old son, Future Gohan (her only son in this timeline) to the Androids. She managed to stay alive from the androids, most likely because her house is hidden in the mountains, away from major cities the androids seemed to target. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga It is unknown whether she survived when Goku Black invaded Earth since it has been stated by Future Trunks that there are hardly any humans left alive in his timeline. Her soul was destroyed when Future Zeno erased the timeline to kill Zamasu. However, her soul still exists in the timeline created by Whis (in the anime) or Future Trunks & Future Mai (in the manga) where Zamasu would be stopped by Future Beerus. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoko Watanabe *English: **Funimation dub: Cynthia Cranz **AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann Trivia *It appears that Future Chi-Chi doesn't associate much with Future Bulma. *Future Chi-Chi appears to be more aged than her present counterpart. **Although this could be a byproduct of her sorrow, in which negative emotions can have a consequential effect to one's health. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Chi-Chi del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who have been Erased Category:Princess